


Damn Howell

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top Dan Howell, mentions of drinking alcohol, vague kickthestickz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Parties and hookups were never really Phil’s thing, but when he gets the opportunity to spend the night in the popular Dan Howell’s bed, he can’t really complain.





	Damn Howell

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally uploaded July of 2013. I'm trying to figure out why there is a bit of gap in my posting, but I remembered I wrote not one but two horrendous chaptered fics that will never see the light of day ever again. 
> 
> Also you will find that a lot of these older fics are SUPER cheesy, but I refuse to fix them because they lose their authenticity of being old fics you feel?
> 
> Original A/N: This took forever to write and I really hope you awesome people like it!

Phil clutched his drink a little tighter as he made his way through the house. He shuffled past the gyrating bodies, the people making out, and the drunk people stumbling about. He had never been a big fan of parties. It had always been this way since high school; His friends dragging him along to them, so that he could have a ‘good time’ and live a little. He never did end up having a good time, because his friends would always ditch him after they arrived. Now that he was an adult in Uni, he could say nothing had changed. He still hated parties and his friends had ditched him.

Phil wandered past another hallway of people, and into kitchen. He probably wouldn’t find anyone he knew in there, but at least he could pretend like he was just grabbing a drink in the event that there was in fact no one he knew in there. In the kitchen, things were more calm. There was less movement, and it was a bit quieter. There were a group of people sitting around taking shots and enjoying themselves.

Phil walked over to where the drinks were and filled up his cup. He could’ve sworn he saw a set of eyes flicker over to him and then quickly move away.

Phil slightly looked over his shoulder to see who it was. _Hot Damn_. It was some gorgeous guy with brown hair in a style much like his, but his fringe went the opposite way. He also appeared to be just a little bit taller than him.

Just as Phil was finishing filling up his cup, the person he was looking for came up behind him,

“Hey Phil….havin fun?” Chris asked.

“…Meh…I guess.” Phil said. “Who’s that?“ Phil asked using his head to gesture to the person he was referring to.

"Him? Oh that’s just Dan.”

“Dan?”

“Yeah, Dan Howell. Everybody knows him!”

“Well I don’t.”

“That’s because you never go to parties.” Chris sassed.

Phil gazed back at Dan and gave him smile before turning away. He had pretty brown eyes and the rest of his face wasn’t too bad to look at either.

Dan took a sip of his drink and eyed him up. He could feel his brown eyes scanning every inch of his body. He bit his lip and gave him a quick wink, followed by a slight smile.

“Did he just smirk and wink at me?” Phil asked himself. He shook the thought away, before being dragged out of the kitchen by Chris.

“Where are you taking me?” Phil asked trying to free himself.

“To get you laid! There are a lot of good looking people around and-”

“But I don’t want to get laid.” Phil said cutting Chris off.

“Keep telling yourself that. One day, you might just believe yourself.”

“No, I’d much rather go and talk to Dan. He seems pretty nice.” Phil said turning back towards the kitchen.

“Fine. Suit yourself.” Chris said with a shrug.

Phil swiftly made his way back to the kitchen hoping that Dan was still there. On his way there he stopped in front of mirror to fix his hair. He ruffled it a bit, before smoothing it out.

“I think you’re hair looks great.” A voice said from behind him.

Phil was startled by the voice. He turned around to see who it was. It was Dan.

He chuckled nervously, “Thanks.“

"I’m Dan by the way.” Dan said flashing his best smile.

“Phil.” Phil said with a small smile.

Dan placed his arm around Phil’s shoulders and started to walk. “I haven’t seen you at any parties before. Why is that?“ Dan asked.

"I’m not much of the partying type.” Phil said truthfully.

“That’s a shame. I’m sure somebody as _attractive_ as you would have a lot of fun at parties, but thanks for coming to my party.”

Dan wasn’t just saying that for the sake of compliments. Right when he’d seen him enter the kitchen, he found Phil to be particularly hot. It was his wide shoulders, small waist and long legs that just did it for him. Not to mention his enticing blue eyes and his jet black hair that contrasted his clear pale skin. God did he want to see more of his skin.

Phil blushed slightly at the compliment. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from someone as _striking_ as you are.“

Dan used his free hand to fix a piece of hair. “Well, what can I say?” He joked.

Dan led Phil back into the main sitting room where everybody was. People were still dancing, sitting and standing around, and having a good time. He picked the couch in that was in the corner of the room and sat down, dragging Phil along with him.

The two ended up just having a nice chat. Normally, Dan wouldn’t do things this way, because all he had to do was say his name and the person would already be in his bed, but Phil was different. He didn’t really know him, therefore it would be harder to hook up with him. Also, for some odd reason, he really wanted to make a good impression on Phil.

“So, did you come here with anyone special?” Dan asked placing his hand on Phil’s knee.

“Nope. Just came with some friends.” Phil said. Just as he was finishing his sentence he felt his phone buzz. It was a new message from Chris.

**[Don’t wait up! With PJ ;)]**

_“And it appears I’ll be leaving without them…”_ Phil muttered.

“Do you plan on leaving with anyone _special_?” Dan said moving his hand up to his thigh.

“Probably not.” Phil said completely oblivious to what Dan was asking.

“Oh.” Dan said feeling just a bit of rejection. That was new for him, but still had to keep trying. “Do you want to dance?“ He asked standing up.

"Sure.” Phil said following. Normally, he would have rejected, but he was warm with alcohol and there was just something so alluring about Dan.

“Dance with me Phil.” Dan smiled, biting his lip.

Dan and Phil moved to dance floor. Dan placed his hands on Phil’s hips.

Phil smirked a bit. He moved up against Dan, feeling his frame against his own. He copied Dan’s movements, and tugging Dan’s hips roughly against his own.

Dan chucked and pulled Phil’s hips against his own. He smirked a bit, he wanted to see how far he could get with Phil. Dan pushed Phil back slowly, so that his back hit the wall near the corner of the room.

“Dan,” Phil teased.

Dan nuzzled his head to his neck and Phil gasped.

Phil ran his hands down Dan’s back.

Dan grabbed Phil’s bum, kissing his neck, still swaying his hips with Phil’s to the music.

Phil looked up as Dan continued to kiss his neck.

Before Phil realized what was happening, Dan’s lips were on his. His hands were running all over Phil’s body, slowly making his way to his pants.

“Wait..” Phil said softly, but kissing Dan back automatically. He groaned as his body reacted to Dan’s hands on him.

Dan did as Phil said and stopped. “I’m sorry babe, was that too far?“

"No..that was…” Phil started. His face was flustered and he was way too hot.

“Not far enough?” Dan said raising an eyebrow.

Phil blushed a bit. “I don’t know…”

“Don'y worry about it.” Dan said trying to work his charm.

Phil looked away slightly.

“You know you really are beautiful.” Dan said as he placed his hand on Phil’s chin. He gazed into his stunning blue eyes and let his eyes trail down to his lips.

“May I?” He asked.

Phil nodded, still keeping his stare with Dan.

Dan leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on Phil’s lips. He was sure to have his lips glide right over his before actually making contact. He pulled away. He didn’t want to stop, he was such a great kisser. Out of all of the people he’d ever hooked up with, he was definitely the best.

“Phil, what do _I_ have to do to make you spend the night with me?” Dan asked in sultry tone.

“I don’t know. It depends…” Phil said, in attempt to play hard to get.

“Depends on what?” Dan said inching a bit closer to Phil.

“What are you going to do to me?” Phil asked seductively.

Phil could feel Dan’s warm breath on his neck, and immediately tensed up. He felt as Dan daringly placed his hands on his waist. It was such a different sensation from earlier. He soon started to running his finger all along his hip.

“Well, I _could_ make you scream tonight.” He whispered into his ear.

The way he spoke sent shivers down Phil’s spine. There was just something about his close proximity that was making him want more.

Dan’s lips ghosted along Phil’s neck. He then used his teeth to graze a spot, just before placing a couple of small kisses there before he finally stopped.

“I’ll make you scream _my_ name.” Dan whispered again.

That was enough convincing for Phil.

“Okay.” He gasped.

Dan wrapped his hand around Phil’s and pulled him to the stairs. The two went up the stairs and into Dan’s room. The bass of the loud music downstairs sounded so far away up there. Phil entered the room first, followed by Dan who closed the door behind them.

Dan pushed Phil onto his bed and crawled up to him. His face was literally centimeters from Phil’s. He gave him a slight smirk and then reattached his lips back to his. His hands soon found their way to Phil’s midnight locks as the kiss deepened.

Phil let out a small moan in response to all of the contact. After he realized he’d moaned he shifted away from Dan and sat up half way.

“Wait, won’t people hear us?” Phil said. His cheeks were all flushed and his hair was already a mess.

Dan chuckled, then he bit his lip and shrugged. “No one should hear us. My room is completely sound proofed. You can be as loud as you want baby.” He said.

Dan removed Phil’s shirt and then pushed him back. He pulled Phil against him, making sure he felt his hard on through his black skinny jeans.

Phil put his hand over Dan’s ass, pulling him even closer. Dan met his lips, biting Phil’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

Turned on by all of Dan’s movements, Phil ground his hips back into Dan’s  

“Oh my fuck,” Dan moaned, moving hard against Phil. 

 Phil squeezed Dan closer to him.

“Jesus Phil,” Dan gasped.“ Dan’s hands found Phil’s belt buckle and undid it swiftly. He leaned his head in, so that he could whisper in Phil’s ear.,

“I wanna hear you moan.”

Phil took Dan’s shirt off his head,  and Dan reached down to undo Phil’s pants. 

Dan smirked. He brought Phil’s hands up to feel his chest and trail them down his abs.

Phil moaned softly as he felt Dan’s chest, moving lower until he reached his boxers.

Dan gripped the sides and started pulling them down slowly before completely off, moving his head down lower as he did. He stared up at him and winked, then licked from his base to his tip.

“Oh my gosh Dan…” Phil moaned. His hips bucked with pleasure. He felt like he’d been waiting for this all night. Phil grasped the checkered sheets around him, clenching and unclenching them as he looked down at Dan.

Dan held Phil’s hips as he took all of him in, moaning at how Phil felt in his mouth. He’d never been with somebody this big. Dan began to bob his head and hollowing his cheeks. He never took his eyes off Phil’s reddened face.

Phil watched as Dan took in all of him and let out a low moan. He hesitantly threaded his fingers into Dan’s chocolately locks, He looked at Dan, gazing back before letting out another groan.

“Dan…this feels…amazing.” He managed to choke out.

Dan moaned at the sounds of Phil saying his name, sending vibrations up Phil’s cock. He gripped his hips tighter.

Even though Dan was holding onto his hips, Phil couldn’t stop from thrusting forward slightly. He felt himself hit the back of Dan’s throat, making him gag.

“You’re so good Dan!” Phil moaned out, pulling on Dan’s hair. 

Dan tried not to smirk. He bobbed faster, feeling that Phil was getting closer. Then he pulled completely off of Phil, wiping his mouth as he stared up at him.

“Did you like that baby?“ Dan cooed.

"Ye- yes.” Phil said in between breaths.

“Would you like more?” Dan asked rubbing his hand over Phil’s dick.

“Please.” Phil said desperately. He could feel his already aching cock twitch. He looked back at Dan breathing hard. He looked down after the eye contact became too much, swallowing and nodding.

Dan smirked, loving how he had complete control over Phil right now. He whispered into Phil’s ear again, “Anything for you gorgeous.” Dan gave Phil another kiss before getting off the bed to grab a condom and lube. He dug around in one of his drawers until he found them. He then removed his skinny jeans.

 Dan reattached his lips to Phil’s again. Their tongues moved in sync. As Dan kissed Phil, he coated his fingers in lube to get it warmer. He slowly slid a finger into Phi. Dan felt as Phil’s lips quivered against his. Dan soon inserted a second finger. After a few more mewls from Phil’s lips, Dan came to the conclusion that he was properly stretched.

Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil, and take off his boxers and put on the condom he’d grabbed.

“I can’t wait to be inside of you.” Dan said, locking his eyes with Phil.

Phil’s stomach clenched and he practically swooned. Dan was so unbelievably attractive, it was almost bordering on impossible. Phil’s lips parted slightly as he drew in shallow breaths. He watched as Dan stroked his cock as he got used to the feeling.

Dan used the excess lubricant to cover his length, adeptly running his fingers over it. He moved onto his knees and lined himself up with Phil’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Dan asked.

“So ready.” Phil said eagerly.

“Wait, fist put your legs on my shoulders.”

Phil did as he said and waited for Dan.

Dan moved so that just the tip was inside of Phil, causing both of them to moan. Dan placed his hands on both sides of Phil for balance. His eyes clicked with Phil’s as he pushed in a little deeper.

As Dan went in deeper and deeper, Phil’s his eyes fluttered shut and a  small smile spread across his face. Dan felt already felt amazing inside of him, and he’d yet to start moving.  

As soon as Dan was all the way inside of Phil, reached he felt him relax around him. He slowly pulled out, and then back in.  

“Dan…” Phil mewled.

As Dan slowly created a pace, Phil placed his hands on Dan’s bare back. 

Dan rolled a bit as he thrusted in and out of Phil.

Phil moaned along with him, and was almost not prepared for the sensation when he started to move a little bit faster, and harder. As Dan built up his speed he leant forward again and kissed Phil. He miraculously kept their lips and tongues mostly connected as he started to pound into Phil. His movements weren’t anywhere near jerky, they each flowed into the next with maximum intensity and force.

Phil started to meet him as he came down, his hips rolling upwards subconsciously as he concentrated on his dick slamming into him.

“D-dan! Dan! Damn! D-dan! Dan!“ Phil stuttered between heavy breaths.

A smiled teased at Dan’s lips, the corners curling up in the slightest. He was focused on making sure Phil saw stars. He readjusted himself in an attempt to really make Phil scream.

"DAAaaaaannnnnnn…” Phil moaned loudly, as he dug his nails into Dan’s back.

Phil let his head fall back again as if it would be easier to suck air into his lungs that way. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Dan’s lips attached to his Adam’s apple, obviously attempting to kiss and suck it but being interrupted by pants. Phil’s moans got louder and more incessant as he drew closer.

A wail hit Dan’s ear as he hit Phil’s spot. He grinned his achievement and thrusted even harder and faster, trying to maintain that response.

 “C-close,“ Phil spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body. He hummed contentedly and continued licking and kissing my neck as much as he could, waiting until his moans were laced with every exhale.

“Cum for me Phil,” Dan purred, his voice dark and gravely and entwined with sex. That alone was enough to push Phil over into ecstasy.

“Dan! Oh my god Dan!Yes Dan!” Phil barely managed to say as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure from Dan was creating. Warmth flooded his stomach and he felt it clench. Phil reached his climax gasping out Dan’s name,his cum hitting his chest.

Feeling Phil clench around him tighter than before, Dan reached his high. He gave a couple of last hard thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. He soon pulled out of Phil and tried to regulate his breathing.

Whilst Phil was staring at the ceiling and trying to calm his heartbeat, he felt something moving across his chest. Phil tilted his head down, and found Dan collecting what Phil had released onto his chest with his tongue, and swallowed it.  The two shared another brief kiss, before having to pull away for air again.

Dan picked up his and Phil’s pants. He slid his on before tossing Phil his and flopping down on the bed next to him. His eyes a little glazed from the after warmth of his orgasm he pulled Phil back in for another kiss, kissing him gently he said He kissed him again.

Phil put his pants back on and laid back down next to Dan.

“How was that baby?” Dan asked tracing his finger along Phil’s glistening chest. He was hoping it was as great for Phil as it as for him. Phil was definitely the best he’d ever had.

Phil could barely speak. His throat already hurt from all the moaning he’d just done. “That was… _incredible_.” Phil’s whole body was sore, he was definitely going to be feeling this in the morning.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “I hope you weren’t planning on leaving so soon.“ Dan said with a slight smile. He had worked to hard to get Phil here, and he wasn’t about to leave after Dan got what he wanted.

 Phil smiled innocently and gently kissed Dan. "Of course not. I’ll only leave if you want me to.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dan asked raising his eyebrows, glancing down at his naked chest pressing against Phil’s. He placed his hands on his hips however and kissed him back.

“Yes. I’m currently in the bed of an insanely attractive guy, of course I’m not going to leave.” Phil said snuggling up to him.

Dan chuckled a bit at the comment.

“Also, I  really don’t think I can walk after that d _amn_ amazing sex.”


End file.
